Vidia
Vidia is a fast-flying talent fairy. She has long black hair, (in the manga, but in the movie's it is shown that she has a Plum colored hair) pale skin, pouty lips, arched eyebrows and is a bit tall for a fairy. She prides herself on being the fastest fairy there is, and scoffs at the notion that anyone else – especially a fairy like Tinker Bell – is anywhere near her level. Vidia tends to be secretive, keeping extra pixie dust locked in a box hidden under her bed and racing dragonflies when the other fairies aren't looking. She is self-centered and believes not all fairies are created equal. To get extra pixie dust, Vidia plucked ten feathers from Mother Dove and ground them herself. After learning about this, Queen Clarion forbade Vidia from coming near Mother Dove again. She also uses sugary phrases, such as "darling" and "dear" in a condescending manner to other fairies. Still, there’s more to Vidia than her prickly exterior. She is a rather smart fairy, and can be kind when she wants to be. Vidia is the only fairy in Pixie Hollow who doesn't live in the Home Tree. She lives in a sour plum tree - which other fairies don't mind because they feel that some distance between themselves and Vidia is a good thing. Vidia's character is somewhat different in the films, she seems nicer and eventually becomes somewhat friends with the others. In the books, has a bit of a soft spot for Prilla and later Wisp, but she will not admit it openly. In Fairies and the Quest for Never Land, Vidia is heard flirting with the dragon Kyto. Notable Books Vidia goes on the quest to restore Mother Dove's egg with Prilla and Rani in Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg. She was selected by Mother Dove to go, though Queen Clarion officially appointed Rani as leader so Vidia wouldn't take over. While Prilla distracted Captain Hook, Vidia helped Rani take his cigar holder and later plucked the feather from the golden hawk. But when Rani offered to trade her wings to gain a mermaid's comb, she could not bring herself to do the job, leaving it up to Prilla instead. When all three objects were gathered, Vidia helped take them to Kyto. When Queen Clarion's crown went missing in Vidia and the Fairy Crown, she was accused of taking it by Tinker Bell. All the other fairies believed it too, except Prilla. Queen Clarion set her court date to be the next morning, and Prillia and Vidia set out to clear her name. They investigated and questioned anyone who had handled the crown, eventually discovering that Nora had mistaken it for a replica crown party favor and put it with the other replicas. Together with Dupe, they tried on all the crowns until Vidia had found the real one. Vidia had all of the fairies she questioned stand as witnesses, clearing her name. When Vidia wouldn't go after the wand in Fairy Haven and the Quest for the Wand, Mother Dove had her locked in Rani's room. She eventually broke free and took the wand and wished to be able to fly as fast as she wanted. But because there was no longer any challenge in trying to fly as fast as she could, it was no longer enjoyable, thus her wish (as Mother Dove had predicted) "broke her heart." The wish was later reversed, and her speed was brought back to normal. She fell in love with Kyto in Fairies and the Quest for Never Land. She appeared to be on his side, but was still loyal to the fairies. At the end she helped Gwendolyn distract Kyto, while the other fairies captured him. She appeared in Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse, when she fell in the water and Silvermist saved her making her stuck at the fairy picnic. Later she tried to upset Silvermist many times about the white ladybug curse. Though she did wake Silvermist up for the waterball tournament, showing a bit of kindness. Silvermist got a bulls-eye when Vidia called her a coward. In Four Clues for Rani, pairs up with Dulcie for the Fairy Treasure Hunt. She makes a bet with Rani that if she wins Rani has to be her servant and vice versa. Rani and Ronan later her at Echo Cavern, screaming at Dulcie that she doesn't want another muffin. Vidia loses the bet having been tricked by Peter Pan and the Lost Boys and seems less than happy about being Rani's servant. In the films In Tinker Bell, Vidia helped with the arrival of Tinker Bell. When Tink introduces herself to Vidia, she is very mean to Tink and tricked her into thinking that tinker fairies go to the Mainland. When Tink asks her for help, Vidia tricks her into trying to catch the sprinting thistles, which results in ruining the preparations for spring Queen Clarion later punishes her by ordering her to catch all of the thistles. Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure She appears briefly in Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure, delivering autumn at the beginning, and again at the end when the blue pixie dust appears. Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue In Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue, Vidia accidentally causes Tinker Bell to be captured by humans. Vidia feels horrible about what she has done and later confesses it to Tink's friends. They all went to go save Tink from Lizzy. While saving Tink she was captured by Dr. Griffiths, who had initially planned to show her to other scientists before his daughter Lizzy convinced him to let Vidia go. At the end she and Tinker Bell seemed to be on friendly terms. Pixie Hollow Games In Pixie Hollow Games, her partner was Zephyr. Vidia was the captain of the fast-flying fairies with Zephyr as her team mate competing in the games against other talent guilds. Vidia and Zephyr took second place in the finals, though during the cart race they were eliminated when their cart crashed while taking a shortcut. Tinker Bell : Secret of the Wings In Tinker Bell : Secret of the Wings Vidia and the gang will go to a journey in the Winter Woods, a place of mystery. During their trip, Tinker Bell meets an ice-talent fairy named Periwinkle. Appearances Books *Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg *The Trouble with Tink *Vidia and the Fairy Crown *Fairy Haven and the Quest for the Wand *Rani in the Mermaid Lagoon *Fairies and the Quest for Never Land *Fira and the Full Moon *A Masterpiece for Bess *Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse *Rosetta's Daring Day *Vidia Meets Her Match *Four Clues for Rani Films *Tinker Bell *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure *Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue *Pixie Hollow Games *Tinker Bell the Secret of the Wings Video Games *Pixie Hollow Online *Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell *Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure *Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue Trivia *Vidia is voiced by Pamela Adlon *Vidia's name is similar to the Latin word invidia, which means "envy." *Vidia is the only fairy that originated from the books to become a main antagonist. *She cares for the well-being of Tinker Bell , but would never admit it *Note* after her adventure in the Great Fairy Rescue movie, she is shown to be a little nicer... and in the Pixie Hollow's Short clips she is also shown to think about others... and guessing because of this she was turned into a doll and part of Tinker Bell's crew. *Even though in the "How I Train- Vidia" Pixie Preview it said that she could fly faster than the speed of sound, in the preview she wasn't actually breaking the sound barrier! *Vidia only has three outfits, whereas the other fairies (excluding the winter fairies) have five. (One for each season and one for the Pixie Hollow Games) Vidia has a Spring outfit which she also wears in Autumn and Summer, A Pixie Hollow Games outfit and A Winter outfit, which she wears in Secret of the Wings. *Vidia's wings are longer than the other fairies wings, this is because she is a fast-flyer, and her wings are what enables her to fly fast. *Her two BFF's (Best Fairy Friends) are Silvermist and Tinker Bell . Category:Villains Category:Never Fairies Category:Fast-flying-talent fairies Category:Females Category:Book Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fairies of Pixie Hollow Category:Fairies